


Seating Chart

by NEStar



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Kara had a hard night she sits in the back row, but if she's feeling playful...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seating Chart

Lee can tell in the first seconds of walking into the morning briefing what kind of mood Kara's in.

If she lost at cards, had a hard night or is just in a general frak you mood (which means she'll hassle him during the briefing) then she sits in one of the back rows.

But if she's feeling playful then she sits in the center of the front row, right in front of him; her eyes never leaving his face as she spreads her knees wide and runs a hand up and down her thigh the whole time he talks.


End file.
